Carpe Diem And Mazel Tov
by A Writer With Braces
Summary: Being a best friend- it's gotta be a good thing right? But being Natsume's best friend? Nu-uh, you do not want to go there. What's wrong with him? Oh, you know- he's the standard average guy; except that he's not. One word to describe him- spontaneous. One word to describe Mikan's reaction- horror. One word to describe the situation- totally unaccounted for.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I gotta admit.  
Being a senior ain't that bad.  
"I've got two pages of Napoleon that's been stuck in my desk for about a week now," I said, glancing meaningfully at Yuu.  
He sighed. "You're so lazy, Sakura-san."  
I shrugged. "Hey, genuises don't come with a warranty tag."  
Hotaru snorted and gulped a spoonful of crab brains. "How very convenient. As you can see, I'm a living example."  
"Eww, Imai! Stop swallowing that piece of crap." Sumire scrunched her nose.  
"Don't cross the line, Shouda. Crab brains are meant to enhance efficiency and productivity of the brain. Bikini parties enhance sluttiness."

I laughed loudly and slapped the table hard. "That has got to be burn on a whole new intellecutal level. DUDE!"  
"Whatever," she huffed and grabbed her backpack. "I'm off to see Koko. Later." Her heels clicked elegantly as she strode across the canteen and through the double doors of the cafeteria. The glass shimmered as she pushed through, allowing a shady figure to pass by before the sleek edge hit the doorframe.  
"Speaking of Koko," Yuu murmured, glancing towards Sumire.  
"Those guys are so freaking cute!" Anna gushed, twirling a lock of pink hair as she sighed dreamily. "When is my prince charming going to whisk me away?"  
I eyed the couple with an amused smirk. "Love, schmove. Few people get lucky. Others get dumped on."  
"Wow, thanks for that encouraging piece of advice. Totally lifted my spirits. No, really." She rolled her eyes.  
"Mikan might pair up with Natsume, you know." Hotaru nonchalantly suggested, peering through the translucent cup positioned in her hand.  
I scoffed. "Puh-lease. He's just a friend."  
Plus, I can't imagine my life with him.  
Uhm, nope. Nada. Dead end right there.  
"A very interesting friend, if I do say so myself." Anna winked, laughing mischieviously.  
"You forgot extremely childish, so hyperactive, energetic-"  
"That's what they all say, love."  
"Where's Nonoko?" I asked abruptly, changing the subject.  
"Opposites attraaacccttt!" She said in a sing song voice.  
"If you don't shut up, I might kill youuuuuu!" I answered, smiling innocently.  
"No, you won'ttttt, 'coz you loveee meeeee!"  
"Okay, seriously, shut up."  
"Say you lovvveeeee himmmmmm!"  
"Anna."  
"Don't denyy itttt, myyy fffrieennddd!"  
Oh my god, she's like Dory from Finding Nemo. She just never SHUTS UP!  
"I give up." I answered, my hands suspended in the air.  
"At least you lasted two minutes," Yuu acknowledged. "Record time."  
"Make a wishhhh, takeee a chancceee, makee a chaaaaaaangggeeeee..."  
"Did she eat the cafeteria brownies again?" I raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the crumpled packet.  
Hotaru smirked and stood up, dusting her skirt. Yuu groaned.  
"Not again!"

"Who wrote the famous novel, "Crime and Punishment?"  
I yawned loudly and stretched my hands behind my head.  
"Luna?" Takeshi, our history teacher asked, glancing at her trembling face.  
"F-fyodor d-dosteovsky," she answered and stared at him with wide eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
"Er, right. Good."  
I rolled my eyes. What an A-class nerd.  
"Why weren't you over at my place yesterday?" Natsume poked my arm. I glanced at him from the corner of my seat.  
"Because you wanted to go trekking. At four in the morning. Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving my bed for anyone, thank you very much."  
That reminds me, I'll have to make it up to her today. She must be real pissed at me for leaving her alone last night.  
Maybe I'll bring some new pillows...  
"God, Mikan, you're so lazy!" He groaned.  
"Second time hearing that."  
"Seriously, stop being such a bore and get out a little!"  
I whined. "I don't wanna!"  
"Sakura, Hyuuga, stop making such a racket." Takeshi turned towards our direction and tapped his left foot. "If you're not interested, you may go."  
Hotaru tilted her head and eyed me with a threatening look.  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Natsume stood up and dragged me by the arm as he walked towards the door. My eyes widened. "What the f-"  
"Language, Sakura-san!"  
I gritted my teeth. "What the hell are you doing!? I don't want any part in your escapade! Unhand me or I swear, I'll go jackie chan ninja on your butt!"  
He grinned. "Lemme see you try." He kicked open the door and swung towards the class.  
"See ya later, A for Alligator!"  
And with that, he trotted out casually, forcing me to step beside him.  
"Are you freaking crazy?! We've got finals, dip-crap!" I growled.  
"Who wrote 'Crime and Punishment'?" He asked.  
I blinked twice. "Huh?"  
"Exactly."  
Heat flooded my cheeks. "T-that doesn't prove anything, moron!"  
"Sure, it doesn't. You weren't paying attention, Mikan. Simple as that."  
"YES, I WAS!"  
"Uh-huh. Anything else?"  
"Why, you-" I stopped, shaking a fist behind his broad back.  
"I can see that, you know." He massaged his collar bone.  
"Shut up. Stop talking."  
We approached towards a blossoming Sakura tree and rested beneath it, with our backs touching it's bare, brown trunk. I shifted farther away from him and crossed my arms sulkily.  
"And you tell me I'm childish."  
"I thought I told you to shut up, punk. And yes, you are. Grow up."  
He poked me in the ribs. "You grow up."  
"Will you stop doing that?! It's freaky!"  
He smiled evilly, narrowing his eyes. "Now, why would I wanna do that?"  
"Oh, I forgot. I'm the only source of entertainment in this world where T.V is socially recommended and acceptable."  
He nodded solemnly. "You keep me away from the forces of adulthood."  
"You're nineteen."  
"You're a girl."  
I threw my hands up in the air. "How does that count?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno. Just felt like sayin-" He stopped abruptly, clasping our hands together. I glanced at him as his eyes widened and an excited grin crossed his face.  
Okay, now I'm crap-scared.  
He shifted towards me and squeezed my hand.  
"Uhm...I'm not sure how to react?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Let's ditch school!" He demanded as color rose up to his cheeks. "It's as good as trash, anyway! Let's go to the The Spot!"  
I snorted. "Are you out of my mind? It's a zone for those racing guys. Wait, are you serious?" I tugged at my prisoned hand.  
"Does it look like I'm a clown?"  
"No way!" I gasped, scrambling to get up.  
"Yes way! Let's go, c'mon! It'll be awesome!" He got up and enclosed his hand around my wrist. "God, you're so skinny. What are you, a skank?"  
I stomped my feet in frustration. "Do I even have some respect?!"  
"Sorry. Cute word, though. Skank."  
"Natsume."  
"I know you love my name."  
"I'm not gonna even comment on that."  
"Let's goo!" He started walking towards the campus. I planted my feet on the ground, but in vain, as my converse shoes squeaked above the gravel.  
I hate converse shoes.  
They're supposed to help you out here!  
"Lemme go!" I half-shouted, beating his hand with my free one.  
"Wow, you pack a good punch."  
"Hyuuga, stop annoying me! I don't wanna go there!"  
He walked ahead promptly, ignoring my calls of protest.  
"Pick somebody else! Why me?!"  
"'Coz you're fun when you're pumped up." He winked.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! Don't order me around, you cocky, egoistic-"  
"Down to earth, easy-going, super hot and awesome bro!" He finished. "See? That's what guys like to hear."  
"Do you think I care?"  
"Hmm...probably not. Dunno, might work for Ruka." He laughed sadistically as we neared the iron gates. A tall man stood in front and I sighed with relief.  
He could bail me. Joe was a good guy.  
He'd understand my situation, right?  
"Help me out here, man," I pleaded.  
"Okay, what's the deal with you two? You know I'm not allowed to let anybody off the school grounds, regardless of the situation or the circumstance."  
Huh. He reminds me of Will Smith.  
"Even if their severely injured?" Natsume asked innocently.  
Oh, I know what he's doing. He's playing the guilt card!  
Joe pressed his lips. "In that case, I'd have to talk to the higher-ups about this.." He trailed off, glancing at his face.  
"Even if their bleeding to death?"  
"Well, I couldn't possibly-"  
"Even if their relative was about to die?"  
"I suppose I could give a call or-"  
"Not even in the name of humanity?" Natsume clutched his heart and shook his head. I eyed him amusedly.  
Wait, WAIT, what was I doing?!  
Wasn't I supposed to untangle myself?!  
Right, right.  
"He's just messing with you, Joe," I started, trying to unsuccessfully unclasp my hand.  
"Of course, I am," Natsume answered. "I'm just a guy trying to help another guy."  
"Yeah, man. There's so much injustice in this world. Sometimes I wish I was in CIA." Joe chuckled, embarassed.  
"That's a good dream."  
"But an impossible one."  
I threw my hands up in the air. "Are you serious?! Like, really?!"  
"Hey, everyone's got dreams." Natsume shrugged. "You just gotta make them happen."  
"Oh, yeah? Anything else, Dr. Phil?"  
He grinned. "You watch that show? Getting touchy, eh?"  
"M-mom does and s-she forces me to!" I retorted.  
He patted my back. "Everyone's got secrets. It's okay."  
"I don't have secrets!"  
"Let's go," he said, changing the subject. I blew a strand of hair away from my flushed face.  
"Whoa, man. Go where?" Joe asked. I smirked.  
Hah! Get outta this one.  
"The Spot. Heard it's the bomb."  
What is it with guys and talking in phrases?  
And he tells me I'm lazy.  
"I don't think I can allow that." He shrugged and I jumped with glee.  
"Cool! Now, let's turn around and go back!" I chirped and started walking backwards. He tugged at my arm and gave me a mischevious look.  
Uh-oh. I do not like that look.  
"I know," Natsume sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's why..."  
A pause followed.  
He sucked in a deep breath.  
"...WE'RE ESCAPING!" He shouted and kicked his legs off the ground, dragging me as we made a mad dash towards the door.  
"NATSUME!" I shrieked. "Dammit! Close the fudging gate, Howards!"  
But Natsume cackled demonically and slid easily through the fast disappearing space. I followed him involuntarily as he hopped into the bike and turned towards me, raising an eyebrow.  
He was challenging me.  
"You take one step back, Polka," he said, cracking his knuckles," and I follow you around for two months. You hop in, I leave you alone."  
I bit my lip. "This is not fair!"  
"Don't do this, Hyuuga!" Joe's voice ripped through the occasional revv of the bike.  
"Life isn't fair, hon."  
"Stop saying hon! It doesn't suit you!"  
"C'mon, Mikan! Live a little, get out of this boring schedule!" He said, smiling eagerly. "You know what? Screw this. I ain't wasting any more time." He caught ahold of my arm and dragged me towards the backseat.  
"I don't wanna live! I wanna eat and cry! Leave me alone!"  
"Too bad, 'coz crap just got real." He pushed in his helmet and tilted his head.  
"Hold on," he said as he kick started the bike and clutched the handle.  
"Hyuuga, don't you da-"  
The bike zoomed forward and roared as it sped past the perplexed pedestrains and the heavy traffic.  
My mouth opened and I stared at his back in shock.  
Time to scream.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the life, dude!" Natsume called out as he pushed me towards a couple of seats in the stadium. I toppled over a metal leg and glared at him.  
"Will you stop treating me like a rag doll?" I growled.  
"Huh, though you looked like a skank."  
I turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Kidding, kidding," he said, raising his hands in the air. "Jeez, you're such a girl."  
"Oh, thanks for telling me I have a gender. I was so worried that I didn't fit in any category."  
He plopped down and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. "Fiesty."  
"What?"  
"I'd place you under the 'fiesty' category." He passed a toothed smile.  
"I thought I was the skank?"  
"Well, if you say so." He shrugged. I balled my hands into fists.  
How much longer, God?  
"Fiesty's fine," I snapped at him. A knowing smile lit his features.  
I looked around, observing the various competitors in the race-cum-drift challenge. Those dudes looked downright gangsters.  
Man, I love 'em folks.  
They've got this cool thing going on for them.  
Adrenaline rushes, fights, brotherhood- the whole shebang.  
Pumps me up big time.  
"Liking it already?" Natsume winked. "Told ya it was worth it."  
"You've got any friends here?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Huh, I guess. Dunno."  
I gave him an incredulous look. "You don't keep contact?"  
"It doesn't matter, anyway. It's a stupid thing to keep when you've just met for a week, or whatever."  
"Aha, does Natsume have a complicated history with some guy, or possibly, some girl?" I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"Seriously, stop. You suck at it."  
Andddd he's back.  
-

"Definitely Horse Rider."  
"Please, that's such a lame name."  
"Okay, how about Ghost Rider?"  
I snorted. "We all know where that came from."  
"The super-fibicious Ninja Awesomers! Huh? Huh?" He raised his hand and nodded his head.  
I stared at his arm. "Are you for real? Fibicious? What does that even mean?"  
"It means we lie alot!"  
I stopped in my tracks, my hand hovering over the popcorn basket.  
"How about if you renew your passport, book a flight to Antartica and buy some Tic-Tac. Sound good?" I clapped my hands enthusiastically.  
"That might actually work. I just need a room heater and I'm good to go."  
I rolled my eyes. "Sweet."  
"What's your favorite color?" He asked and titled his head.  
"Seriously? We're gonna play the let's-get-to-know-you game?"  
Is this gonna get any more cliche?  
"C'mon, polka. Chill. You're such a bore."  
"Then go chase some other hormone-induced girl whose willing to break up with her bed for you."  
He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Are you challenging me? 'Coz that's just not gonna work."  
"I'm pointing out a fact. I know I'm cynical, period. Anything else?"  
He swung an arm around my shoulder.  
"That, and you're my best friend."  
Oh, great. Definitely in the going-to-be-potential-lovers-zone.  
-

The front door banged close as I kicked it with my ankle.  
"Evening," I muttered as I collapsed on the armchair beside me, snatching the remote.  
"Where the heck have you been? Spur-of-the-moment thingy?" Dad asked, gulping a can of soda.  
I winced. "Something like that, yeah."  
"How was school?"  
I nodded innocently. "It was...interesting?"  
He glanced at me and I smiled. The phone rang loudly across the hall as he dumped the crushed can in the bin.  
"I'll get it," he said and sauntered towards the shelf.  
"Hello?" I heard his distant voice. "Oh, hey, Imai! How are you? How-oh, okay. Yeah, sure."  
Hotaru?  
Uh-oh. That is not a good sign.  
"Honey?" Dad called. "Imai's on the phone."  
"Coming," I grumbled and dragged my feet towards him.  
"Hello?" I muttered.  
"Can't a bumbling idiot like you sneak your way out of him?"  
I winced at her cold, metallic voice. "Eheh, what could I do, Hotaru? He had my arm."  
"Are you fudging stupid? Or is it just you being funny?"  
"Hey! How is it MY fault? I'm the one being kidnapped!"  
"Exactly."  
I stomped my foot. "Hotaru, that doesn't even make any sense!"  
"With a moron as my supposedly best friend, I find that off-limits to our topic." I could almost feel her brandishing that damned gun of hers.  
Oh, how I hate that gun.  
"Are you done?" I demanded.  
"I'm just getting started."  
"I knew you were gonna say that."  
-

"I-I don't think that's gonna work," Yuu stated nervously as his fingers twitched above his lap.  
"Yes, it is. Stop being so pessimistic!" Sumire shot him a glare.  
"You're just saying that so you can have him all by yourself, Shouda." Hotaru smirked.

"Wait, WAIT, SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT!" Anna clapped her hands.  
"You don't have to shout!" I rubbed my ears.  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
"You were saying?" Hotaru asked, ignoring my irritated look.  
"That basically, if Mikan stops giving him what you call 'lifts' and is accompanied by your so-called latest invention-"  
"The Death Slip," Hotaru interrupted in a montonous voice.  
She waved a lazy hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You think this will actually work?" She tilted her head thoughtfully.  
"He keeps following her everywhere." "But, isn't that supposed to be cute?"  
I banged the table with my fist. "You're not the victim here! I'm the one that's getting all the blame!"  
Yuu patted my back. "Feel for you, man."  
I sighed and let my shoulders slump defeatedly.  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Has any invention of mine backfired in the following years I've created them?"  
A long pause commenced.  
"Nope."  
"Nada."  
"Not that I know of..."  
"But, it seems a bit...extreme." Anna scratched her head. "I dunno; Natsume's kind of like a kid. He just never gives up, you know?"  
"I see your point." I rubbed my forehead. "But I've got to do something about him. He's like Sheldon, without the intellectual observations and comebacks."  
The trio nodded in agreement.  
"Well, then," Hotaru said. "Let's get started."  
Oh, boy.  
Can't wait to see how this works out.  
-

"Okay, so here's what we do," Anna whispered as we slid behind the pillars situated in the corridor. "You meet Natsume-"  
"Do I have to?" I whined. "I don't wanna!"  
"Quiet, Mikan! It's the only way. Now, suck it up and listen to what I'm saying."  
Okay, focus, Mikan, focus.  
One shot into getting this right.  
"Anyways, you meet Hyuuga, introduce him to Nonoko, get them talking and skedaddle out of there. If we're lucky, he won't even notice."  
"Oh, so my fate's based on luck? Wow, that's harsh."  
Why don't we invite freaking Karma to get the job done?  
Ugh, this is so outta my comfort level right now.  
The bell rang across the empty halls and the doors swung open as students filed out of the classes.  
"Here he comes! Damn, red looks so ho-"  
"Don't you dare, Anna."  
She groaned and closed her eyes. "You're such a killjoy."  
"If you so much as speak-"  
"Okay, okay! Jeez. Don't go to him immediately, just walk casually until he notices you. Nonoko's right behind you."  
"Hey." A southern accent floated through the air and I turned towards the owner.  
Rock-hard cowboy.  
Hyuuga's gonna find her interesting.  
I shook my head.  
Me, hooking him up?  
Huh, guess the impossible does happen.  
"GO, GO, GO!" She whispered furiously and pushed me out infront. I motioned towards my partner as we walked towards my locker, trying to remain within Natsume's line of vision.  
"Oi, polka!"  
Bingo.  
I inwardly grinned and stapled an annoyed look on my face as I turned towards him.  
This is gonna be interesting.  
"Enjoyed the rush?" He winked. I rolled my eyes.  
"If you must know, which I'm sure you're dying to, I got verbally abused by Hotaru."  
He fist pumped in the air. "Mission accomplished."  
I shot him a glare. "Thank you so much for the therapy session. Totally needed it."  
He shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."  
"Yes, how very delightful, indeed."  
He glanced at Nonoko. A grin crept on my face.  
"What are you grinning at?"  
I shrugged, caught off-guard. "Nothing."  
"Are you coming on Wednesday? Huge campfire at Rock Shore." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you want to."  
Time to steer this conversation.  
Step one.  
I nudged Nonoko.  
"Oh, you mean the one attached to the forest? Rock Island- that's called." She turned towards me. "Takes trekking to a whole new level."  
Natsume eyed her steadily. I could feel my mind buzz with excitement.  
"You've been there?" He asked.  
"Ya kidding? Me and ma girlfriends go there every weekend. Get some fresh air in those rusted brains." She placed her hands on her hips.  
He nodded, looking impressed. "How about the Vampire Booth?"  
She tapped a finger on her chin. "You mean with those jagged rocks? Yeah, been there, thrice."  
"What do you do on weekends?" The questions were coming in faster.  
"Parachute-gliding, drifting, marathons- loads of 'em stuff." She winked and a grin broke through his face.  
"Hell yeah, man! That's what I'm talking about! Carpe diem- sieze the moment!" He raised a hand and she slapped it hard.  
"That's what I live by everyday."  
"Cool! So, where do you live?"  
I smiled satisfactorily and backed away, eyeing the childish glee that lit his face.  
Step two?  
I'm on Cloud Nine, dude.


End file.
